Mourning Glory
by Taishin
Summary: They both swore that fate destined them to be heartbroken for the rest of their lives. What these two mourning souls didn't realize that sometimes fate has to destroy lives. To make everything right again. Miroku and Kagome pairing.
1. Prologue: For Sango

Author's Note: I've hit a writers block with my other story "Promise" while thinking of ideas to keep it going, I thought up of this one. And I figured why not?

**To all of the Promise readers: I am not abandoning Promise, I just have a huge writers block for it. So I'm going to be bouncing between this story and Promise as ideas come along for both. So don't worry!**

_Summary: _They both swore that fate destined them to be heartbroken for the rest of their lives. What these two mourning souls didn't realize; that sometimes fate has to destroy lives. To make everything right again. Miroku and Kagome pairing.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. Or anything else mentioned in this fan-fiction that is under copyright. Leave credit where it is due.**_

The story line, is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears burned her eyes as she raced after her beloved friend. She knew it was stupid trying to race to catch up with Sango who was being carried away by Kirara, but it didn't stop her from trying. Kohaku made his appearance where they bathed, and when he left, Sango followed.

"Sango! Please! Wait!" Kagome yelled out desperately to the quickly fading figure of her friend. "Please!" Kagome pleaded, as her sprint slowed down into a jog then finally to a total halt. She dropped her bow and arrows and hit her knees. Gasping for breath and wiping her brow.

"Kagome!" Shippou's young voice shrilled from the eerie silence of the forest. She looked up and saw Shippou bounding at her with Miroku lagging slightly behind.

"Kagome! We heard you yelling, before you left the spring, where's Sango?" Miroku asked dropping to his friend's side to see if she was okay.

"Kohaku showed up at the spring, and she left after him. I tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen, without Inuyasha here, and the poison insects everywhere I don't know if we could handle an encounter with Naraku or one of his minions." she panted lightly now standing to her feet.

"I see, we'll still have to try." He said urgently before rushing off. Shippou transformed into his little horse and carried Kagome after Miroku. They were desperately searching for their dear friend in hopes they'd get there before she got seriously hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well. Sango." Naraku's deep voice cooed across the small clearing they stood in. Kohaku standing by his side, and Sango facing them both with an enraged look on her face. Kirara stood defensively next to Sango.

"Damn you. When will you learn to stop toying with people's feelings?!" Sango shouted out, fighting back the urge to cry. Kirara roared and viciously snapped in Naraku's direction.

"Never, because I love doing it too much." He chuckled before looking to Kohaku, "Get her."

"Yes master." he replied with no emotion, before charging at his sister. 

"Kohaku, please!" Sango exclaimed, as she dodged his swift attack, not bothering to draw out her weapon. She looked at him teary eyed hoping he'd remember again, as she avoided another attack. His face didn't fault he just kept delivering attack after attack.

"Kohaku... Kill her." Naraku said. The boy just hurried his attacks.

"Ugnh!" Sango grunted in pain hitting her one knee, she dropped her large weapon as Kirara stood protectively in front of her master. Sango gripped her shoulder, a little more to the right and he'd of hit a vital in her neck. She was proud that his skill had greatened, but still was sorrowed that he'd forever be Naraku's slave.

Kirara was knocked away by Naraku's tentacles, at the same time Kohaku approached her slowly. His weapon held high looking down at Sango with no swell of emotion. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she gripped the boy to her chest.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted from across the clearing. He looked at the small pool of blood that formed around his lovers knees, and the tainted weapon her dear younger brother held in his hand. He cursed Naraku's dirty tricks, as he raced to her aid.

"Miroku! Wait!" Kagome screamed scrambling to pull out an arrow.

"Sango! Look out!!!" Miroku stopped dead in his tracks as a tentacle of Naraku's pierced through the demon slayer's back, straight through her into Kohaku, his piece of the jewel falling from the new wound.

"Damn you Naraku!" Miroku screamed enraged. He ran at the hanyou who simply dodged the monks attack. Looking bored, Naraku chuckled and disappeared. Kagome cradled Sango's head in her lap as Miroku approached.

"Miroku... Kag..Kagome." Sango struggled to get the words out. Both of her friend's eyes watching her. "I'm sorry... for being so foolish... but at least now... we can rest in peace." She paused looking at Kagome, "You were like my sister, and I hope you continue to be strong..." then her attention turned to Miroku, who was fighting to hold back his tears.

"I've always loved you..." she softly confessed. Miroku bowed his head and looked back at her, her eyes were shut and the life that once brightened his day, was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The neatly placed graves held beautiful bouquets that Kagome arranged. The young miko had left Miroku's side, reading his silent plea to be alone for the time being. He knelt down in front of the grave of his now late lover.

"I've always... loved you too." he confessed to himself before wiping the moistness off of his cheeks. He stood up and turned to find Kagome, he was sure she'd be needing comforting. And he needed it too. Today's events just made it his goal to terminate Naraku before his death, for Sango.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: There's the Prologue. I hope it was fitting. I'm working on the next chapter immediately.

Next chapter will explain where Inuyasha is in all of this mess.

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1: I promise

Author's Note: I'm going to make this chapter long, without making it run too long. I'm going to try and clear up anything left out in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. Nor do I own anything mentioned in this story that is currently under copyright.

The story line is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before getting too far from the grave spots, he heard a soft chirping. He turned to look and saw Kirara resting between the two graves. He knew she could take care of herself, but she was the closest to Sango he could ever get now.

"Come on Kirara, we both know standing here mourning will make saying goodbye harder." he talked as if they had been doing it for weeks. But any longer and he might not want to say goodbye at all. Kirara growled rebelliously at Miroku's simple fact.

Sighing he turned and walked back to the graves, kneeling in front of them he looked at the flowers that lain there. He remembered Kagome saying that sometimes simple things can bring on healing, or at least the start of healing. His start, were the cobalt blue flowers that were placed on his beloved Sango's grave.

He awoke from his trance with Kirara mewing, he looked up and looked around slightly puzzled, she mewed once more and he turned to see she had already made her way back to where Kagome and Shippou would be. He noticed her limping from her encounters with Naraku's tentacles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked down at the ceramic dish that held a beefy-broth along with some chunks of beef and assorted vegetables that Kagome had acquired at a locale market. It smelled wonderful, and was absolutely tempting, but he couldn't eat. Looking up he saw Shippou was fairly normal, the impact of what happened earlier was eased with simple comfort food.

"Miroku..." Kagome spoke softly, she starred at him he quirked a brow and she simply pointed to his tea that he had managed to dump in his lap without notice. He sighed and bowed his head knowing in a few hours he'd notice the pain from the burn marks that are certainly left.

"Sorry, Kagome-san." he sipped the broth from her stew, and looked at her. She hadn't even made herself a dish. She just sat there quietly looking into the dancing flames of the fire. Her silky slightly curled black hair cascaded over her shoulders, and her chocolate brown eyes seemed empty.

"Kagome, can I please have more?" Shippou asked with high hopes in his voice, Kagome smiled and distributed more to the eager kitsune who began to gobble up his food once more. Kirara long finished with her helping, was curled up resting to begin recovering from her injuries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't have to be strong for me, Kagome." Miroku watched her hunched over the stream cleaning out the large cooking pot and small dishes they had used. Kagome paused for a moment before continuing her chore.

"I could say the same thing for you." she replied shortly after he considered giving up on being around for her. He instantly remembered that he was mourning over their loss as well, and without a doubt Kagome automatically assumed he was hurting worse than her.

"You've lost more than I." he looked at her as she packed her large yellow backpack neatly. She shook her head as a simple reply to his statement, her face remained the same, and she didn't loose her composure once. He would admit, she was strong, he had only lost one person dear to him and he's already close to coming un-glued.

"Things will work out, it'll just take a lot more work. Hard work, but eventually things will play out." Kagome turned to him and smiled. He half-heartedly returned the smile. He knew exactly what they were in for. He was sure it would be a struggle indeed.

"If you don't mind... what happened with Inuyasha?" he asked, still unaware of what waters he was stirring up with that question. He knew Inuyasha was gone, but in what context? He heard a very audible slam of her chucking her backpack to the ground and sitting on the fallen log next to him.

"That jerk? Hah, what do you think?" she ranted slightly, "Once again I walked upon him and Kikyou doing their thing, kissing and confessing their undying love for the other. Next thing I know, he's a traitor. Swearing at me violently and threatening to be my demise if I don't let him and Kikyou be at peace." she looked to the ground allowing a depressive sigh to escape her lips.

"And he's with the dead miko now, correct?" he saw her shrug before he continued, "Will he be back?" Kagome bit her lip before rolling her eyes.

"Of course he'll try to come back, but I'm not going to let him come back. Kirara, Shippou, and even you would rather be stuck with me than Inuyasha. I'm no longer going to play Jewel Detector for him anymore. I am going to do it for myself finishing my task which binds me here, and then I will move on with life." Kagome nodded her head in approval at her own conclusion. He admired her a lot right now, being so brave when she had lost the love her life and her best friend in the span of a few short days.

She leaned against him, startled he looked at the young miko and saw her fighting back tears, knowingly he placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He needed this comfort too, they silently wept together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He let out an exaggerated groan before rubbing his neck. He fell asleep in a more than less comfortable position than he'd hoped. He looked at Kagome who was sleeping not so soundly on the ground next to the log they sat on last night. Her face was full of despair, rather than the usual content look she sported in her slumber.

"Can't blame her..." he whispered before resting into a more comfortable spot and slipping off to sleep once again. Though, he wished his dreams were a lot sweeter, then it wouldn't be such a chore to stay asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He trudged along, heading back to Kaede's village, he admits, this is a tedious task. Carrying Kagome, her backpack, and Shippou. He shifted Kagome once more as Shippou yawned. Kirara was still recovering.

"You don't have to carry me." Kagome finally spoke up, he was sure he was going to die of boredom before she spoke. He chuckled and just shifted her once more, Shippou was now rambling about a coloring book, and avenging Sango, and his father.

"It's really fine, Kagome-san." he smiled back at her and kept walking, soon Kirara joined the rest of the team on his back. He chuckled slightly and in response to Kagome's strange look, he coolly said, "Now I know the literal meaning of carrying the whole team!"

She giggled and rested her head against his shoulder again. He confessed to himself that he liked hearing her giggle. It kind of gave him a sense that everything would be okay, because Kagome would make sure of it. He shook his head, that was such a greedy thought.

"Miroku..." Kagome prodded at the back of his head, he let out a slight grunt in acknowledgment.

"You just walked past the steps to Kaede's village..." Kagome once again, giggled, as he placed her down. He let an exasperated sigh escape his lips before trailing slowly behind Kagome. He dared not to look at the small herb garden to his left.

Much to fail, he did. He instantly felt the entire world come crashing down once more. But it wasn't that bad, and that worried him. Was he going numb? He wandered to the herb garden where he had ask Sango to be his bride once Naraku was dead. _'No...'_ He answered himself.

"But... somethings wrong..." he pressed a hand to his head. Remembering the day she accepted his offer well. But for some reason, he remembered not showing any joy. Or having a swell of emotion, or even feeling... excited.

He mentally kicked himself, of course he loved Sango, she just perished, how could he think of horrible things like that?! Angry with himself he stormed off to Kaede's village to find Kagome and the other two demons.

"It's okay my child. I'm sure ye meant well this entire time." he heard Kaede's voice pausing at the hut entrance eavesdropping on the conversation at hand.

"I feel like I tore everything apart here with all my problems with Inuyasha! If I hadn't gone looking for him maybe he would've been around to protect Sango!" Kagome sobbed uncontrollably into the kindly old woman.

"Things will work out. It was fate, ye coming from the well. And ye meeting everyone here, it's fate now that ye loose our beloved Sango and ye get heartbroken by the foolish hanyou. And now it is ye job to figure out how to overcome these obstacles, and finished what was started." Kaede stroked Kagome's back lightly, she had taken Kagome in like a granddaughter. She knew the trails that Kagome and Miroku were up for, but she pondered what life had in store for them that such tragedy was stricken on them.

Miroku entered the hut, Kagome stiffened and wiped her tears, smiling at Miroku. She sat up from her crying position right as Miroku knelt in front of her, his arms lazily rested on her shoulders and his forehead pressed to hers. Their eyes met, and Kagome held her breath, she felt Miroku grow tense quickly from the eye contact.

"Kagome, we will get through this. We will get Naraku, and everything will be better, I promise." he hugged the girl to his chest his heart thudded loudly in his throat, he didn't know exactly what was happening to him, but he hugged his friend tighter when he felt her return his simple burst of affection.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had fallen asleep in the hut, that is, everyone except Miroku, he looked at Kagome who slept a little more easy than she did the night before, and that made him feel good. The moon made her glow, and that didn't make him feel good. He looked away at Kirara she was Sango's, the girl that he loved, pet.

_'No...'_ he thought to himself. He cursed himself and repeated his thought once more. She was the girl that he loved. He felt guilty in that instant, he gave up on trying to clear up these random feelings. He assumed it was just the toll of tragedy.

He smiled at the sight of Kagome, he felt a pang of guilt but nothing compared to what he felt when he claimed to love Sango. He laid on Kagome's sleeping bag, she got the futon, but lent him her sleeping back. He smiled once again before closing his eyes.

He wondered before falling asleep, why he felt guilty now that he said he loved Sango at her grave, it bothered him slightly. Searching for answers seemed fruitless until he thought deeply.

_'It was a lie...'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, there's the next chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who had read my story so far! And I will be updating soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters nor do I own anything possessed under copyright that is mentioned in this story. Leave credit where credit is due.

The story line is mine. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'No...it wasn't...I'm just drowsy and irrational." _He reassured himself before closing his eyes. He heard a soft rustling and light foot steps. He opened one eye slightly to see Kagome take her leave, curious he sat up and rushed to the door just in time to see her running towards where the well is with her backpack.

Kagome breathed heavily, she was crying while running, her throat burned and her eyes hurt, she needed to be with her mother, she needed some comfort from someone who wasn't hurting as bad as her. She wiped her blurry eyes and paused for a moment to catch her breath.

She sensed jewel shards but didn't pay no attention, she was in no condition to deal with it. She'd just end up getting herself and others hurt in the process. She began to walk slowly looking up at the night sky, looking around admiring the familiar beauty that she's grown used to.

"I couldn't escape him if I tried..." she whispered to herself, looking at the God Tree standing in the distance. She was reminded of him in her time, in this time, nearly everywhere. She got in over her head and now she's faced trying to pull herself out.

Miroku followed slowly behind her, he cursed and remembered he was carrying a jewel shard Kaede had given him earlier, certainly Kagome has sensed him by now. He couldn't help but mourn with her, escaping the past and memories will definitely be rough.

A loud sigh escaped Kagome's lips and Miroku sighed in his head, he had lost someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she had lost that and her best friend. He couldn't help but envy her for how strong she appears.

The followed behind her keeping a good distance, he listened to her sobbing while she walked, he wanted to comfort her but didn't know how she'd respond for being followed. She stopped at the well and looked around sighing again. 

"I hope they'll understand..." she said perching on the brim of the well. She paused contemplating her decision to leave without telling anyone. She fell forward into the well only to be stopped by a hand. She turned around expecting Inuyasha to be standing there, but instead she got Miroku's soft violet eyes, brimming with tears as he smiled at her.

Kagome's lip quivered before she threw herself into Miroku's arms bawling like a child, she felt selfish for a minute leaving Miroku when he no doubt needed someone as well. She buried her face into his chest and cried. She felt his head rest against the top of hers and his hands tracing calming circles on her back, he was so collected, and she envied that about him. He pulled away from her and smiled once again, his eyes free of tears and him looking determined.

"We're going to make it, Kagome. It'll be a trailing task, but we will make it through." He wiped the tears off her cheek and felt a warming feeling in his chest when she smiled and nodded.

"It's that charming..." a gnawing voice came from behind the two. Miroku looked up at none other than Inuyasha, with Kikyou in tow.

"What do you want?" Kagome spat out, not turning around her arms crossed over her chest and she refused to give him the respect of looking at him.

"What a feisty little girl, after loosing nearly everyone." the dead voice of Kikyou leaked un-pleasantly to Kagome's ears. She wrinkled her nose and Miroku stiffened.

"I could've swore something _dead _just spoke to me, but since _dead _things cannot speak, it must be my imagination." Kagome's words leaked with venom and he saw a small rage build behind Kikyou's eyes. A small twinkle of humor danced in Inuyasha's eyes. He wondered what the inu-hanyou's intentions really were.

"Why didn't you have this much fire when I was still around Kagome?" Inuyasha teased walking towards her. Something wasn't quite right with Inuyasha's appearance, nor his voice. He was speaking level-headed, something not Inuyasha like.

"Hrmph. This conversation is over." Kagome flung her bag back over her shoulder and tugged on Miroku's sleeve, he followed looking puzzled at Inuyasha and Kikyou. He adverted his attention to the quick paced Kagome who hadn't let go of his robes yet.

"Uh.. Kagome?" Miroku lagged slightly and pulled his robes. Kagome let go and blushed slightly. He chuckled.

"Sorry, was just... ARGH." she said in frustration before crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"I take it you're going to stay for awhile?" Miroku prodded.

"Yes, I don't really need anymore supplies and Shippou would be upset if I left, so I'll stay for another week before leaving back home." Kagome nodded to her plan. And stopped before the steps of the village. She had been walking so quickly they arrived almost as fast as they had left.

"There was something strange with Inuyasha." Miroku spoke up about the hanyou's strange actions and appearance. It was almost like he was shorter, and had choppy movements. Not to mention he seemed like he became quick-witted overnight.

"I know.." Kagome trailed off. She shook her head and shrugged before trudging up the steps, she suddenly felt drowsy again and couldn't wait to rest. This was all too much to process on such little sleep. Miroku followed behind her his mind straying to Kagome's smooth bare legs.

"Gah!" He nearly slapped himself at his thought, he had just lost Sango. How could he think like that? He bit his tongue when he realized he exclaimed out loud. Kagome didn't pay much attention so he sighed in relief. He chuckled to himself when remembering what Kikyou said. "_Then again, she's always been a little too feisty for her predicament."_

**A/N: A brief update, hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3: Future Challenges

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and reads everyone!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters, they belong to their rightful owners. The plot is mine, however.

--

A delicate warm breeze danced across the field, Kagome laughed as Shippou picked tons and tons of flowers. She donned a faded pink dress that had narrow straps for sleeves, and cut off just above her knee. Much longer than her school outfit, but Miroku swore she looked good either way.

Shippou shook his head free of the flowers Kagome put in his hair, she giggled and watched Shippou playfully rummage for more gifts to give to a young village girl that had caught his eye. Many suns and moons have passed since Sango's demise, and everything was most definitely getting easier.

Kagome jogged through the field after Shippou, they raced down an embankment to the river flowing by the village, surely to play in the cool waters on the warm day.

Miroku recalled re-visiting Sango's grave site, and noticing the pain got easier, he replaced the flowers with new ones, and smiled, knowing that Sango was happy with her brother in the afterlife, and now that it was his turn to become happy.

Becoming happy seemed impossible, he finally understood why the Inu hanyou put up such an argument to Kagome leaving for her time, as time went on, he became dependent on Kagome, she was his company, sure he had Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, and the villagers, but none of which understood him like Kagome.

He knew why Inuyasha liked her so much now, he smiled as she waded into the water, trying to avoid getting her dress wet, but failing. She laughed and splashed Shippou back, he noted that her trips back to her time had become slightly longer, and she was getting happier. He couldn't help but feel a slight sting that maybe she met someone in her time, he dismissed the feeling immediately.

He sighed, remembering the terror that unfolded when Kagome told Inuyasha that he had nothing left for him with her and the remains of their once bonded group. What seemed like a thousand sits, a few swear words, and a lot of yelling later, the Inu hanyou had disapeared, and they have not heard from him since the start of the last full moon.

Kagome now laid under the sun, drying off with a sleepy Shippou laying next to her, he had begun to notice little things about her, like the way she played with her hair when she was thinking, and now she disliked bugs but loved butterflies and fireflies, and cute things. He was sure one day Kagome will find someone to make her happy.

He frowned when he noticed Kagome off in kind of a daydream, he always pondered what went through her mind, and why she always was so deep in thought lately. He felt like he was partial to blame, he felt overbearing sometimes, always trying to be around her, with that thought Miroku rose to his feet and walked back to the village.

"Miroku!" a soft voice called out to him as he walked passed the new veggie garden that Kagome and him have helped plant. He looked over his shoulder to see a very young lady race up to greet him, he vaguely remembered spending some time with her, when Kagome was away, but he couldn't recall much of their encounters.

"Ah, Mariko, how are you today?" he caught her slipping cabbages and smiled politely at the young girl. She wiped her brow and smiled back at Miroku.

"I'm wonderful! I haven't seen you in awhile! You've been traveling?" she took her cabbages away from Miroku and tossed them in a basket she carried on her back. She followed Miroku as he continued to walk into the village.

"With Kagome, yes." he looked over to she a slightly fallen expression, but she brightened it up when she noticed him look, he smiled sadly at the girl, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she was far too naive for a man with his type of past.

"I see, well I must go, take care Miroku!" the girl said before she quickened her pace Miroku waved at her retreating form and walked into Kaede's hut.

--

Kagome stretched as Kirara transformed back into her smaller form, Kagome was almost too tired to help build a fire or even unroll her bedspread.

"Kagome, you look exhausted. Too much play not ready for work now?" Miroku teased as Kagome sneered at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh be quiet, I just need to rest tonight, that's all then we can continue traveling. _Inuyasha._" She teased him back and laughed at the twitch in his eye as he covered his heart with his hand making an overly dramatic motion.

He smiled at Kagome's fit of giggles, he did enjoy making her laugh, he liked to be the reason for the smile on her face, that's why it bothered him thinking there was another male in her time that was stealing his simple pleasure from him.

He watched her lost in his thoughts as she dug through her bag, he smiled at her small victory dance when she found three containers of ramen noodles. He saw that she was looking at him, he smiled bigger, before shaking himself from his daze.

"Um... Miroku?" She cautiously called out to the monk who shook his head, she giggled and tossed three rather large water containers at him, he looked at the bottles then at her, before his mouth made an 'oh' motion and he stood up to locate some water to fill the bottles with.

Shippou slept on Kagome's sleeping bag with Kirara and Miroku prodded the fire with a stick, before throwing some more twigs onto it to keep it burning, Kagome leaned against her large backpack yawning, she looked at Miroku and smiled sadly.

"Miroku..." she almost whispered, he looked at her and smiled, "Does it still hurt?" she looked at the fire now, hugging her knees.

"Yes, Kagome, it indeed still hurts." he frowned, it being the loss of his fiancée Sango. He sighed and closed his eyes, "But not as badly as it used to. Sango had a hard exterior, and might have been a tad overbearing with her jealousy with me, and loved me despite my lecherous ways... but she would have wanted me to celebrate her life, not mourn her death, so every chance I get, I travel a far distance to her grave, and decorate it. I sing songs to the angels above, and in the end, it has gotten easier to miss her, but not let her memory control me."

Kagome nodded slowly and looked at Miroku who looked at her with a genuine smile, she smiled back and didn't feel guilty anymore that it had gotten easier to miss Sango. Something her and Miroku had in common other than being persons with slightly elevated spiritual powers, they both found ways to overcome their life burdens.

She admired him, he was always strong, and kept by her side this entire time, and even though hunting for shards was extremely difficult, he never whined nor complained when she had to attend to her duties here, and never grimaced or pouted when she had to attend to her duties in her time. Indeed, she admired him for that.

"Does it still hurt for you, Kagome?" Miroku somehow had moved from the opposite side of the campfire to next to her, she tensed for a moment then relaxed leaning against him slightly.

"I've accepted that missing Sango will be apart of my everyday life, and that there will always be something to make me think of her, and that it will eventually get to the point where I am happy she's free of her worldly bonds and is in a higher place." Kagome reflected the conversation with her mother after Sango's passing.

"And about Inuyasha?" Miroku placed his arm over her shoulders, and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I was sad about loosing Inuyasha, but not like I thought I was, it hurt having a member of our group leave us. I might have loved Inuyasha, but not the way Kikyou does. I never will, I am not destined to be with him, and it hurt for awhile, and then I realized that they were meant to be, and that it is not meant for Inuyasha and I to travel together anymore." Kagome smiled and looked at Miroku who was listening to her intently.

"It will be difficult, getting shards, and whenever our final battle with Naraku comes, we might have to call upon Inuyasha, or someone who can help us where we will lack at." Miroku held a dark seriousness in his voice. 

Kagome nodded her head sadly, hoping she'd never have to need to call upon Inuyasha to ever help her again, to prove to him that she didn't need him anymore to save her, that she had finally gotten strong. She stared into the fire drifting off into her memories.

_She held up a piece of the newly shattered sacred jewel up and nodded her head slowly as Kaede finished explaining her new duties tying her to this time period, until the jewel can be whole once more._

"_Ye need Inuyasha, as Inuyasha needs ye, ye who has the power to see where the jewel shards are located, and he who has the strength to recover them from whomever has them" Kaede preached to Kagome._

Kagome leaned into Miroku more subconsciously, slowly drifting to sleep, Miroku put his arms around her and positioned themselves into a more relaxed position as he rested his head against hers. He wasn't too sure on how he exactly felt about Kagome yet, but he new that he could never grow tired of her presence.

**A/N: Well, that chapter was rather lengthy, I hope it wasn't lengthy enough to bore you, thank you once again to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it, I know I skipped an entire mourning period, but I did not want to make this story too dramatic, I want most everything to do with Miroku and Kagome to be light and fluffy, I know you won't mind. .**

**I changed the actual happenings from the scene Kagome 'recalled' in my story, it's from the anime, just not in the proper ... context I guess.**

**Mariko is a totally a random filler character that will probably only be used this one time, her name means "True Village Child" fitting, right?**

Anyway, I ramble now, blah blah blah. Hope you enjoyed!! Will promise to update soon now that I have weekends off of work. Weeee!


	5. Chapter 4: Sorry is not Enough

**A/N: For my readers I have composed a play:**

**Hark! I am the author who promises to update but never updates in a timely manner!**

I am the police! Telling you to update your story and stop neglecting it!

Egad! What will be my punishment, if I fail to do so?

We will send you spam by the dozens! Because we know you love spam!

**Nooooooooo!! Fine, I will bend to your ways, FOR NOW!**

The End.

**P.S. There is no police. :)**

**I do not own Inuyasha or it's related characters.**

**--**

Kagome was looking out the window of her classroom rather distant from reality, she hadn't heard the bell ring signaling that class was over. She hadn't even heard her friends calling to her, she just looked out to the sky. She sighed and looked down at her notes that didn't write themselves. Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed a pair of hands slam on her desk in front of her.

"Kagome!" Eri yelled right in the girls face. Kagome blinked and smiled at her small trio of friends, it was good to have them around. She packed her things and began walking with them as they rambled on and on about miscellaneous things that have occurred since her last "illness".

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked, Kagome stopped and looked at her friends, who all leaned in closer to her. Kagome smiled and waved for them to come closer, like she was going to whisper something.

"Why are you guys so nosy?!" she screamed, they all jumped back and stared at their friend in shock. Kagome chuckled to herself and started walking again, she turned to look at her friends following behind her, she frowned because they looked really down after her little outburst.

--

They all sat at the edge of their chairs eagerly as Kagome finished telling them why her and Inuyasha are no longer speaking to each other.

"So he ditched you?!"

"Yep."

"Seriously?!"  
"Seriously."

"While you were ill and in the hospital?!" 

"M'hm!"

"For his ex girlfriend?!"

"Yeah.." 

"That jerk!!" they all yelled in unison. Kagome rubbed the back of her head, she never could imagine saying something so negative about Inuyasha. Of course the story wasn't entirely true, but they weren't aware of her time-travels, so she modified it slightly.

"That settles it!" Yuka jumped up and grabbed her mobile phone. Kagome raised her brow slightly at Eri's random outburst. She must've forgotten how animated her friends could be.

"Yeah! You should call Hojo!" Eri exclaimed, Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Ayumi asked, concern laced in her voice. Kagome smiled up at her friend and nodded.

"Just a slight headache... that's all."

"I think maybe we should save the hook-up with Hojo for another time. I'm sure she's not 100 yet anyway, just getting out of the hospital recently." Ayumi spoke up to the debating Yuka and Eri. Kagome sighed in relief, she didn't really want to face Hojo.

--

It had been awhile since he had seen Kagome last, the days routine seemed to become more and more bothersome than it used to be. He would go and pretend to use his monk powers to liberate un-suspecting victims of the terrible demons who bring them nothing but misfortune, and then liberate them of their monies. Freedom and hard work, or so he used to tell himself.

Kirara sat perched on one of his shoulders, as Shippou perched himself on the other. They were both reminders of two women he had in his life that cared, and still care about him. He rubbed Kirara's tail gently, they were going back to Sango's grave. He had found himself spending most of his days there when he had to be without Kagome.

Lush greenery had finally grown around the two grave spots, and he did invest in masoned stone grave markers. Each held a name for the loved one who lay there. Shippou ran around picking flowers to cover the graves in. Miroku just sat in the shade and watched.

He had noticed that Kagome was very strong, in many ways, spending more and more time with her had proven he hadn't known her as well as he might have thought. She was intelligent, and practically perfect.

He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Kirara and Shippou sleeping in his lap. He just watched as the sky turned orange and pink, then slowly fade to black.

--

Kagome looked out her window, it was dark out, it would have been almost three weeks since she's been back home. She quickly finished the rest of her homework before jumping on her bed that she had become to appreciate more and more since her travels.

She laid on her side, and found her mind wandering back to Miroku, he seemed a lot less like he used to be since Sango's death. Then again, anyone would loose apart of themselves when their fiancée dies tragically. She bit her lower lip and fought back tears, it was just too sad to think about.

Of course she had her family, but she loved Inuyasha and Sango, she loves Shippou, and Kirara. She even loves Kaede, Koga, Rin... almost everyone she has come into contact with. She especially cares about Miroku. He seems to have hardly anyone with Sango out of the picture.

She rolled onto her stomach and wondered why she was thinking of him as vulnerable. He could totally handle himself, she seemed almost like she needed to convince herself of that. She buried her face into her pillow and smiled. She liked being around Miroku, it was a different change of pace, no one yelling at her, no objecting to her leaving.

Suddenly, her heart sank deep into her chest. She missed Inuyasha, but no matter how badly she wanted him back, she could not, and would not take him back. He can search for jewel shards all on his own, she will continue her task, and then leave with another notch in her belt for great accomplishments.

She laughed, thinking about a plaque on her wall saying 'To Kagome Higurashi for saving Feudal Japan.' She couldn't help but feel remorse for thinking about leaving Feudal Japan, she frowned again.

She shot up from her bed and stared out her window, she sensed something. She quickly shot down the stairs, she didn't even leave herself time to put on shoes as she sprinted for the well house.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly looking at the Inu hanyou perched at the edge of the well. She walked down a few steps before stopping, gasping slightly to herself as he jumped off the edge of the well and approached her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said under his breath, as he took a step closer to her, she took a step back from him. They repeated this until she almost was to the door of the well house, he grabbed her wrists then and pulled, she kicked, and then he lost his balance.

There was a soft thud, and a small break of silence, before Inuyasha lifted himself and Kagome up off of the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and started kicking and punching frantically.

"Be quiet stupid girl!" Inuyasha barked, he tightened his grip on her, "We need to talk, but not here..." he trailed off before jumping into the well.

-

Miroku was finally sitting back at Kaede's hut, he had just finished eating the simple meal she had prepared for them and was drifting off to sleep in the corner of the hut. He heard Kaede rustling around then leave the hut. He had wondered what sort of epidemic hit the village, she had been rather busy lately tending to ill-fallen villagers.

He opened his eyes and noticed the fire growing dim, although he couldn't be bothered to re-kindle the flame. Shippou and Kirara stayed curled up together on the blankets Kagome had left for them before she left the last time. It had nearly been a full moon-cycle since he had seen her, he worried that she might not come back.

"But if she's happy..." he spoke out-loud, before finding a comfortable position and closing his eyes once again. Sleep still didn't come easy to him, he feels it's the inner turmoil of knowing that he had truly loved Sango, but had also admired Kagome dearly.

He had almost drifted off to sleep when he sensed two presences coming from the direction of the well. Curious as to whom could have come from the well other than Kagome and Inuyasha, he decided it would be best to investigate.

--

Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms like he had the plague, she stood away from him, but faced him, she looked genuinely upset. Inuyasha looked down at the ground and began to swallow his pride.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you have to believe me, if I knew Sango was in danger, I would've come to her rescue... I would've saved her, like I have saved all of you many times." he walked forward slowly to Kagome, who again, walked backwards away from him.

"Sorry doesn't bring back Sango, Sorry doesn't un-break hearts, and sorry sure the hell isn't enough anymore for me to forgive you." she was even shocked at the venom in her voice, was she seriously this upset?

"You have to understand, I was trapped by Naraku! I would've been there faster than anyone else... I swear I would have..." Inuyasha reached out to her only to have her slap his hand away. A low growl errupted from his throat.

"Yeah, I saw how concerned you must have been, kissing up on Kikyou, then mocking me with Kikyou in front of Miroku. You're a real jerk, you know that?" Kagome kept inching back, she knew she was heading towards Kaede's village.

"I had no choice!" Inuyasha screamed, grabbing her wrist before she could move away. He dug his claws into her delicate skin, she winced at the pain, as small trails of blood traced down into her hands. She pulled and struggled, making the wounds worse, finally Inuyasha lightened his grip.

"You always have a choice! You could've just said no, and then come upon us! He obviously did whatever he wanted anyway!" she screamed and ripped her hands free.

"No! He didn't seal Kikyou away forever!" Inuyasha instantly regretted those words as his ears flattened against his head. Kagome's bangs shadowed here eyes slightly before she looked up at him with tears over-flowing from her eyes.

"So she mattered more than Sango? More than Miroku, Shippou and Kirara? More than me? She's been dead for 50 years Inuyasha, let go!" Kagome wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I tried, but it's hard to let go of someone when their memory haunts you!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, he breathing was erratic, and he was trying hard to control his temper.

"You know what... Leave, you're not welcome anymore!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and was adamant with her decision. She didn't flinch when Inuyasha growled and turned facing her with a genuine look of anger.

"You bitch... you can't expel me like that... you need me." he said stalking towards her.

Miroku froze in his position, he had been watching the scene for sometime now, both were too distracted to even notice him, he just needed to wait for Inuyasha to get into the right position, then he would make his attack.

"SIT" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. On cue, Inuyasha plummeted into the ground. Miroku sighed in relief, he had nearly forgotten about the subjugation spell that Kaede placed on Inuyasha.

--

There was a rather large hole in the ground, Miroku became bored while waiting for Kagome to get done 'sitting' Inuyasha. She was done, and Inuyasha cursed both of them, and claimed to come back one day and take what's his, the jewel.

He knew Kagome would be dammed if that ever happened. He stood in front of her and smiled, he did miss having her around. She shifted uncomfortably, and he let his smile fade.

"I have to go home, and get a ton of supplies, I'm so sorry for being gone for so long, but I promise, I'll be back tomorrow. Then we can hunt for some jewel shards." Kagome explained to him almost like she needed to give him a reason for her absence.

"You do not need to worry, Lady Kagome. It is always a pleasure waiting on you." Miroku smiled and turned his back to her slowly strolling back to Kaede's village. Kagome's lips twitched into a small smile. He was getting his Miroku charm back.

**A/N: There ya' guys go. The newest update, I really hope this didn't drag out forever and make everyone loose interest, I just needed to get that separation between the two and stuff like that. I hope you all enjoy, and I promise that I will try and update this more often as I have been getting more time to do things like this.**

Thanks for reading! And thanks to all who have reviewed in the past! It's appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5: Kagome's Love

A/N: I really don't have much of an excuse to not update. I hope you all can forgive me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and related or any other copyrighted products mentioned in this fan fiction. **

**--**

Miroku sighed and looked at the direction the well for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. The sun was rising higher into the sky, getting close to the afternoon and Kagome was still not back yet. He turned back to his medial task at hand, assisting Kaede in pulling weeds from the vegetable garden. A lot of villagers have fallen to a mysterious illness, but it seems just like any other human epidemic, not the workings of a demon.

"Kagome did tell me once a lot of people did get sick during this times due to the lack of appropriate hygiene, along with other things like improper storage of meats, before a curing process is done. Something or other to do with bacteria…" he seemed to ramble on while Kaede tiredly picked at weeds.

"I see…" her reply didn't show much interest at the current subject. Miroku laughed nervously realizing he practically called everyone in this time dirty barbarians, although compared to Kagome, they are.

Sighing, he politely excused himself from his work, and trailed off into the forest, Kirara who was resting under the shade of a tree nearby purred lightly before bounding after him. She trailed along side her tails flicking back and forth contently, Miroku smiled down at her. She always reminded him of his Sango, he wondered how she coped with the loss of her owner.

He looked to the sky for a moment, knowing Sango she considered Kirara more so a friend than a pet, or tool for battle. He admired her for the outward strength she radiated, overcoming such a harsh trial of loosing everything at once. He felt guilty for ever putting her through any type of pain with his lecherous ways.

He looked down and sighed, noticing he's already trailed all the way to the well, he seated himself comfortably in the grass, allowing the sun to warm his face. Kirara positioned herself in his lap, snuggling down to continue napping.

---

Kagome chewed on her pen, she didn't know why she chose to go to school today instead of going back to Miroku and the others. She had such a hard task ahead of her; surely they should get started immediately. It has been hard trying to obtain jewels without Inuyasha; they had only managed to gain three since Sango's tragic demise. All the demons near Kaede's village or in the surrounding forest, all much weaker than those they surely are going to encounter.

She scribbled down her answer quickly, remembering that she was being timed for his test. Her thoughts still remained in Feudal Japan though, she smiled softly, Miroku has always been a formidable opponent, and his skills and strength have certainly grown since they first met. He certainly had a much larger amount of dexterity than Inuyasha, which almost makes up for the brute power and strength he lacked.

Kagome sighed as she reached the last answer, she wasn't too sure why she was hesitant to go back, she gathered up her items and approached the front of the class to turn her test in. She chewed her lip slightly knowing she rushed, and was dazing off in her thought through out it, the mark would not be good. Walking quietly through the hall she kept pondering why she didn't feel anxious or excited to go back.

---

"Mama, Grandpa!" Kagome shouted from the door, kicking off her shoes, "I'm home!" she trailed through the house, which was oddly quiet for this time of day, Souta hadn't even returned from school yet. She sighed when she saw a piece of paper sitting on the table.

_Kagome,_

_Souta became ill at school, we are going to get him and take him to the doctor right away. Hoping to be back for dinner and still see you here, if not we purchased a lot of supplies for you, I placed them all in the kitchen in the counter above the sink. Be safe, return soon. You and your friends are always in our thoughts and prayers._

_I love you._

_Mom._

Kagome smiled, her mother was always so kind and understanding. Kagome chewed her lip, surely she could stay for dinner, she could help her prepare it, and make extras to take back to the others. Trailing up the stairs to enjoy a soak in the tub that would be missed, she frowned. She did love the outdoors, sleeping under the stars, bathing in the natural hot springs. Indulging in the cool clean river waters, things she could never do in her time. She suddenly felt more grateful for having such a giant load of responsibility on her shoulders there.

She went over the all too well known list in her head, making sure she had everything they would need for a long journey. She nodded in approval to herself and began writing a small note to her family. Thanking them, and telling them how much she will miss them. Leaving it on the table, she hefted the heavy pack on her shoulders. Suddenly her heart started to race. She'd have to see Miroku again, and she wasn't quite sure why he suddenly seemed like someone to fear.

Pausing inside the well house looking down the small creaky set of stairs. She thought back to the past few weeks, and blushed. She had been noticing things about Miroku that she never really bothered to take the time to do before. Like how he has such beautiful eyes, that look bright and beautiful illuminated in the sun. While illuminated in the dark, they were almost sinfully exotic.

She trailed slowly down the stairs; he was incredibly handsome, she probably never noticed due to her enthrallment with Inuyasha. She chewed again on her lip, stopping in front of the well. The pang of guilt hit her heart and she realized.

'_I feel that I'm betraying Sango's memory by thinking of Miroku in a different light now!'_

Kagome frowned; she certainly did love Sango, a sister from another mother. Sango definitely loved Miroku; she remembered all the talks held in private about their lecherous monk. She always felt bad that Sango had to see Miroku's eyes wander, and never stay fixed on her. They always held such closeness because the two men they loved could never stay with them. Sango was lucky though, Miroku proposed, and finally eased away from his previous ways.

Sitting on the edge of the well now, feet dangling into the darkness. She thought to how even now, after her death, he still hasn't trailed back into his previous lecherous self. A few charming words here and there, maybe she caught him staring, but nothing like before. She blushed; she caught him staring at her on more than one occasion.

Deciding to ponder the subject another time, she slid into the well allowing the familiar light to consume her once again.

---

Miroku brought himself out of his mediation when he felt the aura from the well flare. He smiled and stood holding Kirara in his arms before she perched herself on his shoulder.

"Kagome, it's good to see you." He smiled down into the well to see Kagome's bright, and smiling face looking up at him. She looked happy to see him; he extended his hand to grab her pack, and the other one to grab her hand. He felt his heart beat a little fast when she held onto his hand for a few moments longer after she came out of the well.

Blushing, Kagome pulled her hand away and grabbed her pack.

"It's good to see you too." Kirara chirped and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, she giggled, "And you too Kirara!" before scratching the small demon behind her ear.

Miroku watched the young girl and his smile grew, it hurt his face to smile so big, but he couldn't help himself. He felt grateful to have Kagome's love, any way it would come.

---

A/N: I know that was really short, but I promise you there's going to be another chapter coming really soon. Thank you to all of my reviewers:

**Silver**

**Heaven Sparkles**

**-M-loves-K-**

**cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever**

**CatrinaCat45**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Inuyasha4ever1**

**Angelfright**

**And thanks to everyone who has watched/faved this story and me as an author, it is always greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 6: One More Chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related, or any other copyrighted works mentioned in this fan-based fiction, the story line is mine.**

**---**

There was a light breeze dancing it's way across the land, the full moon was shining high in the sky, and Kagome was back to stay for awhile. Miroku smiled softly to himself, it was just a perfect night. Resting his staff against his shoulder he began meditating, mentally preparing himself for the dangers they were to face, he was determined to prove to Kagome they didn't need anyone but the four of them. He winced mentally, he sounded like Inuyasha in a sense, but he did want Kagome to know she was safe, especially with him.

He opened his eyes to be met with the sight of Kagome bend down in front of him looking intently at his face. Apparently she thought he was asleep as she jumped back startled, she looked adorable with the light blush on her cheeks. He motioned for her to join him, as she sat he admired the way her face looked in the moon.

"Sorry… it's rude to stare, I just wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not. It was hard to tell…" she stumbled over her words as if she needed to explain herself to him. He chuckled lightly as she nervously played with the hem of her skirt.

"Kagome, no need to apologize. I know I sometimes look too good to be true, no need to be ashamed." Miroku joked as her blush darkened considerably, he grunted softly when she elbowed him, feigning injury, he held his hand over his heart.

"Oh please, no over dramatics Miroku." She giggled and elbowed him lightly again as he pressed the back of his hand to forehead. She leaned against his shoulder appreciating the warmth that radiated off of him.

"You're a force to be reckoned with, my dear! I think you might've bruised my skin!" he tenderly fingered over his side where she had elbowed him. Before wrapping his arm over her shoulders, he did leave after her and Shippou drifted off to sleep, so his curiosity got the better of him.

"As much as I enjoy your company Kagome, we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow, what brings you out here to enjoy the night with me?" He felt her tense, knowing now there was definitely something troubling her.

"Just a bad dream, nervous about starting our adventure tomorrow." Kagome tried to brush off the subject; she didn't know exactly how Miroku would feel about her epiphany during her small time of sleep. She looked up at him when he didn't say anything else; she noticed he seemed deep in thought. Blushing once again, she couldn't help herself but notice how handsome Miroku really is.

She knew he was handsome; she's made this realization a few times now. However he carried a different gorgeousness about him that Inuyasha couldn't compare to. She always thought it unfair to compare Miroku to any of the other males in her life, besides Hojou. Of course the demon men carried a unique beauty about them, she remembered when she first saw Sesshoumaru, even Kouga.

Miroku peered at Kagome from the corner of his eye, she was staring at him again, and a sly smirk graced his features as he turned to her. Pulling her closer he placed one of his hands on her warmed face, and the other on her lower back. Deep brown eyes that reflected the ethereal glow of the moon met deep violet globes. Suddenly he forgot exactly what he planned to do as his breath hitched in his throat.

"M…My…Kagome…" he stuttered slightly, mentally kicking himself for the lack of smoothness, "You're so beautiful…" he said breathlessly.

Kagome was sure she looked just like a tomato now; she saw the playful twinkle in his eye when he first turned to her, but it was instantly replaced with something different. His voice would drive any girl wild, with the proximity, the moonlight, the way he looked at her. It was definitely a dangerous combination of fairytale romance that every teenage girl would ever dream of.

"M…Miroku." Kagome whispered, her eyes still locked with his, she needed to remind herself to blink. He felt her draw her closer to him, his fingertips tracing down her cheek lightly to her neck, sending chills down her spine. She noticed he was holding his breath, soon she held hers too, any onlooker could predict his next move.

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut; she knew she couldn't stop what was going to happen next, so she prepared herself. She wasn't even too sure if she wanted him to stop, he had such a gentle touch with hands that have done their fair share of slaughter.

He leaned in close to her face; he knew he had once chance to take her breath completely away, one chance to seal the deal, as she would have put it. He followed her suit and closed his eyes; he could feel her ragged breath against his lips. His hand slid behind her head steadying her from her slight shivers.

The anticipation was tearing Kagome apart, she knew if the butterflies in her stomach were actually real they'd burst out of her in the most violent way. She leaned up, she could feel him breathing, and it was such a tender and seductive moment her teen brain could not comprehend. She felt his hand on her lower move slightly, rubbing softly in a soothing pattern; she relaxed into him, unaware of his next move.

_Smack!_

Snoozing birds in the nearby trees rushed to the sky from the offensive noise. Miroku's eyebrow twitched wildly, a truly distraught look was plastered on his face. Kagome sat a considerable distance from him now, her arms crossed and her cheeks still bright red. Surely for a different reason now. He sighed and mentally kicked himself repeatedly.

'_Damn this cursed hand!' _

_---_

Golden eyes stared at the monk, observing from the shadows, the two were so consumed in each other they hadn't even noticed his appearance. His eyes promised a very painful demise of the monk. His fists were clenched so tightly blood dripped menacingly on the ground.

Any bit of patience he had was thrashed that second, the smell of his own blood flooded his nose, if it wasn't for tetsusaiga his demon half would have unleashed hell on the poor human monk. And done some less than pleasant things to the human miko he still believed was his.

"Miroku…" he growled out, he saw Kagome jump and Miroku diving protectively in front of her, adding more fuel to his burning rage.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, seemingly forgetting the events that transpired between her and Miroku, her fists balled into his robes as she peered over his shoulders. Her un-trained miko senses were running wild from the malice in Inuyasha's aura. She only remembered being so scared of him once before, when they first met and he turned on her.

"Blades of blood!" Inuyasha screamed out lashing his claws towards the duo, his eyes were only fixed on Miroku. He didn't even care where Kagome stood; he just wanted to maim his former companion.

Miroku dove to the side narrowly missing the attack, he was thankful for Kagome's tight hold on his robes otherwise he would have sustained considerable injury trying to protect her from Inuyasha's powerful attack.

"Inuyasha! What causes this?" Miroku shouted unafraid of the dangerous hanyou before him. He kept Kagome shielded with his body, his glare matching Inuyasha's.

"She's mine you lecher!" Inuyasha screamed, his body trembled with rage; he had no idea where the sudden burst of anger came from. Miroku had fondled Kagome so many times in the past and it never affected him like this. Maybe it was the way she looked at him, the way her heart raced, and the way he sent chills up her spine.

He let out a vicious growl, his own thoughts now fueling his rage, he rushed towards Miroku, and his vision was nearly white with fury.

"Sit!" Kagome finally found her voice, and as expected Inuyasha pummeled face first into the ground. She stood next to Miroku with her hands on her hips staring at the hanyou.

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome's voice rose with each command. She let out a very Inuyasha like growl, which earned a chuckle from Miroku, who suddenly became more thankful for the beads of subjugation around Inuyasha's neck.

"Bitch! Don't get involved; you want that monk so bad I'll hand his head to you on a platter. How dare he try to move in on what's mine, and betraying Sango all at the same time." Inuyasha's voice held venom in it no one thought he was capable of. Any on looking villagers awoken by the commotion hurried back into their huts. The hanyou they had all come to accept and rely on was slowly turning back into the one they once feared.

Shippou and Kaede watched from a safe distance, both knowing they could not offer much assistance against Inuyasha besides distracting him to slow him down. Kaede's brow furrowed in deep thought, something had happened to their hanyou to make him this vicious.

"Who are you calling a bitch! Sit!" Kagome shouted back, Miroku just watched on deciding to let the two yell it out. He sighed sympathetically for the villagers who would not be going back to sleep tonight.

"I don't know who you think you are, I am not yours. I am not property to be claimed and owned! You only wanted me for my ability to see the Shikon jewel, and slowly I instilled false hope in myself, that you could change, move on, forget your terrible past. No, you'd rather be with a dead girl than someone who's living and breathing. Someone who's borrowing a part of _my_ soul." She stressed the point that even though the part of her soul taken away from her once belonged to the late Kikyou, it was hers she was born with it. She was born with a whole complete soul that was ripped apart; she was born with a whole complete Shikon no Tama in her. It's all hers, and she isn't going to allow Inuyasha's selfishness overcome her anymore.

Miroku gently placed his hand on her shoulder, offering her some sense of peace even though she was clearly enraged. He felt her tense slightly then relax; he smiled down at the young miko, who offered a shy smile in return. The small exchange just upset Inuyasha further.

"Hands off!" he screamed slowly pulling himself off of the ground. Readying to lunge at the duo and rip Kagome away from him.

"SIT!" Once again he met the ground, as he has done many times before. Soon rage was replaced with sadness as he looked up at Kagome. Her hard stare let him know that he might've just messed up beyond repair this time.

"Kagome, please understand, what I did was stupid. I didn't mean to hurt you; I didn't mean to cause you all pain. I didn't mean to not be there, I would have protected Sango, and it all could've been avoided. I just couldn't let go or say goodbye yet, you have to understand, please!" he felt disgusted with himself resorting to begging, he felt a burning sensation swarm over his eyes as Kagome trembled, he could feel her anger.

"That's right, it could have all been avoided, but you chose her instead of us. You picked someone dead who just wants to drag you to the pits of hell with her instead of us. Sango would still be here, my sister would still be here. Miroku's love would still be here. Not even slaying Naraku will avenge her death, I hope you're happy with burning in hell with Kikyou." Kagome turned and stormed off to Kaede's hut, leaving behind a rather baffled Miroku. He shook himself out of shock and followed her, glancing over his shoulder once at Inuyasha who stayed on the ground looking intently at the dirt below him.

---

Kagome stirred the stew simmering lazily over the fire; awkward silences seemed to plague the group now since last night's events. Shippou fidgeted restlessly, he was wise for his young age, and however his mind was still unable to process other situations, like this one. Kaede sat quietly trying to meditate, knowing there wasn't much she could say to the young miko to ease her turmoil.

Shippou coughed lightly trying to get Kagome's attention, he always wanted her to be happy. She tried so hard to make everyone else happy, Kagome looked at him and plastered on a fake smile even the young kit could see through. Instead of pestering her he decided he'd go find Kirara or some village children to play with.

"Kagome…would ye be against taking this and getting a small barrel of rice?" Kaede spoke, holding out a small canvas sack. Kagome jumped slightly, obviously off in another world, she nodded slowly and stumbled off with the sack. Kaede sighed and tended to the stew, she surely hoped the gods divine intervention would pay off for the young miko and monk soon.

Kagome trailed slowly through the town, her normal curiosity would have had her peek in the sack to see exactly what Kaede would trade for rice. Though most villagers would gladly offer it as payment for ongoing protection and help. She smiled thinking of how kind Kaede actually is, lost again in her thoughts she continued in memorized pattern on her path.

Miroku was making light conversational exchange with Mariko, a young girl who had somehow developed feeling for him. Before Sango, he probably would have been thrilled with the interest, however she wouldn't have made a fitting mate either way. His attention was dragged away from the girl at the presence of Kagome; he smiled and excused himself, dismissing the anger in Mariko's eyes.

He waited for her to come closer before he fell in line with her, keeping pace, she seemingly hadn't noticed him, frowning he assumed she was still upset with him over what happened before Inuyasha's appearance. A sudden nervousness settled in the pit of his stomach, maybe she still had feelings for the former companion. The stabbing feeling of jealous assaulted his stomach then. And he just remained quiet slipping into thought as well.

Kagome looked over at Miroku, she expected him to say something to her when he started walking next to her, but he hadn't. Maybe he was thinking about that girl he was speaking to, she pushed the jealous thought away and bit the inside of her lip. When Miroku glanced at her again she smiled at him, she didn't forget about him copping a feel last night, but she could definitely let it go.

"Ah, what a beautiful sight. How are you Kagome? I hadn't spoke with you since the events earlier." Miroku smiled with almost a little too much gusto, he could have kicked himself, never before had he tried so hard. A blush tinged on Kagome's cheeks, as she giggled nervously.

"I'm well, just have a lot on my mind right now. Are you okay?" she wasn't even embarrassed over her blushing anymore. He already knew he had the power to turn up the charm, she had the distinct feeling he was consumed in her too.

"I am now, though I could be better…" Miroku trailed off, that playful glint was in his eyes again and Kagome felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Her grip loosened on the sack and it fell to the ground. He chuckled at her clumsiness, more so at the fact he was causing it.

"I see, how so? If you don't mind me asking." Kagome bent down just as Miroku did, their eyes never trailing from the others. She stood up quickly, as Miroku swung the sack over his shoulder, his charming smile turned into a sly smirk. Kagome wondered if she should have even asked.

"Well, my lady that would require your participation." He stepped closer to her, whatever task she was doing was obviously forgotten. He saw a remarkable emotion behind her eyes that he never seen in anyone else's, and though well traveled, as he would like to call it, he couldn't place exactly what it meant.

"Um, what do you need from me?" Kagome's nervousness set it, and a sudden rush of emotions raced through her, fear, hopefulness, and once again the butterflies stormed in her stomach. She felt Miroku's hand on her neck once again, lightly tracing his fingers up and down, then to behind her head.

"One more chance." He whispered, leaning in he caught her lips with his, and it felt like something burst inside him, he kept his hand firmly in place on the back of her head, slightly tangling his fingers in her hair. He searched her eyes for a brief moment for resistance, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers a bit more.

The butterflies in Kagome's stomach lashed and thrashed, if they were real her stomach would be a mauled mess by now. Her eyes fluttered shut, her arms shot around Miroku's neck, and she kissed him back with a passion she didn't even know was in her. The sack soon fell to the floor again, and his hands tangled themselves in her raven locks.

'_Perfect.' _ Miroku thought to himself. _'Absolutely perfect.' _

---

**A/N: Fluff, I hope you all enjoyed. As always I appreciate all of my viewers.**

**I'd like to thank my reviewers:**

**Ballerinagirl09**

**Kouga's older woman**

**Maru**

**And thank you everyone who has added this story to their alerts, favorites, and those who have favored me as an authored. It's always greatly appreciated.**


End file.
